Republic of Moava
The Republic of Moava was a state in the southern portion of Nuimucand. It comprised the northern half of the Quhalac peninsula. Moava bordered (clockwise from the north) the Kingdom of Lihanna, the Confederacy of Eshabiddis (from 164 AGC), the Empire of Musumenna and the Forest-Kingdom of Juddauril. History Before the Republic of Moava was concieved, the land it comprised was made up of a diverse population of warring clans. Most of these clans descended from the ancient Proto-Lihannese, and only those from the northern half of what would become the Republic were to mingle with the Old Folk. This ancient, extinct people never crossed into the Qahoal Wastes to the southwest and Plains of Qahadis (southeast), where these initially nomadic peoples also resided. In 88 AGC, the Mushmennese from the south invaded the Qahoal Wastes and decimated every tribe on their path. Rubaccas the Great united all the tribes from the forested region in the north and the Qahadese to the east, and crushed the Mushmennese army in the Battle of Crystalgate Pass. In 90 AGC, Rubaccas declared the foundation of the the Republic of Moava, and himself as its first Grand Vizier. Directly after the conception, a war broke out between the northern Moavans and the Qahoali. The Qahadi chose the side of the Moavans. The Moavan Civil War plagued the land for eleven years, until Rubaccas eradicated the Qahoali insurgency at the Battle of Mautam. After peace was ensured, Rubaccas was to be Grand Vizier until he passed away in 123 AGC. Geography On the border with the Forest-Kingdom lie the Alnertavelli Wetlands, which form the mouth of the great Alnertavel river. This river dictates the border until it bends eastward. From there on Moava has an extensive land border with the Kingdom of Lihanna. A southern extension of the Saviav Mountains forms the border with Eshabiddis. The Quhalac Range is the rigid border with the Empire of Mushmenna, to the south. The interior of the Republic is mostly made of extensive forests to the north. This region is also called the 'Green North'. Some lakes can be found in the northeast, and swamps in the northwest and northeast. To the southwest lie the arid lands of the Qahoal Wastes, and to the southeast lie the Plans of Qahadis. The capital of Lassul lies in a gorge between the Green North and the Qahadis Plains, south of it. Grand Viziers of Moava The position of Grand Vizier started with the founder of the Republic: Rubaccas the Great. Rubaccas I (r. 90-123) Kalfas (r. 123-129) Qavajun (r. 129-148) Maccalas I (r. 148-187) Jaddai (r. 187-218) Olovas I (r. 218-239) Rubaccas II (r. 239-254) Duldulas (r. 254-301) Kurkai I (r. 301-319) Olovas II (r. 319-348) Xoanas (r. 348-371) Uidai (r. 371-390) Bozabias (r. 390-424) Kurkai II (r. 424-455) Nilafar I (r. 455-459) Cuirai (r. 459-472) Kolafar (r. 472-503) Ulaccas (r. 503-514) Gumai (r. 514-517) Lolaccas (r. 517-550) Rubaccas III (r. 550-591) Carlovas (r. 591-619) Monujun I (r. 619-687) Kailkalas (r. 687-700) Nilafar II (r. 700-729) Noccas (r. 729-737) Cunarai (r. 737-750) Monujun II (r. 750-756) Category:Locations